


Silly Bets

by RainedMirror



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, because why not, silly bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: On their birthday, the twins still get up to some silliness.





	Silly Bets

‘Aw. Onee-chan. You showed up to my live yesterday and I didn’t find you! You even sent me the picture of the torn Pastel*Palettes ticket stub and a picture from the audience!’ Hina complained.

‘That is seven to seven so far. My disguise worked well enough. I should thank Imai-san for lending me the clothes for it.’ Sayo replied, barely looking up from the book she was reading.

‘When did this start occurring, anyways? I can’t believed you agreed to such a boppin’ idea.’ Hina asked.

‘It happened because I found you in a disguise coming to Roselia’s lives. And then I thought I will try to do it to you, and then even sent a picture. And then we come to this. Competing. Again.’ Sayo answered, flipping a page.

Hina moved towards Sayo before taking a seat next her on the couch sofa. ‘I am just so happy that Roselia and Pastel Palettes both decorated this lounge into such nice mint green. Even though you seem to like it slightly darker than I do.’

‘I am more amazed that you managed to convince Tsukishima-san to let Circle host the our birthday live, and then convinced Minato-san to let Roselia play on it, then convinced your agency to let Pastel*Palettes joint live with Roselia.’ Sayo said, closing her book. ‘Guess you finally can say you and I play on the same stage together now, huh?’

‘Oh! Oh! That is definitely occurring for the encore!’

\-----

‘That was a boppin’ ten minute shredding session!’ Hina said, leaning back on the lounge couch.

‘I can’t believe you got me shredding against you.’ Sayo sighed, taking seat next to Hina.

‘Aw. Onee-chan. I know you like letting loose a little bit.’ Hina pouted a soft bit. ‘It was a great birthday! I got one of my wishes to play on the same stage with you!’

‘Yeah… Pity it hasn’t occurred earlier, huh?’ Sayo mused.

‘Oh! Pastel*Palettes got me two tickets to the planetarium! Let’s go together, Onee-chan!’ 

‘Huh? I don’t see why not… But before I forget…’ Sayo shifted, reaching into her outfit, picking out a ticket, slamming it on the table. ‘Next Friday.’

Hina smiled, before reaching into her own outfit and taking out a ticket herself. ‘Next Saturday. You’re on, Onee-chan!’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I know, shut up.


End file.
